KNPF
KNPF is a Fox affiliate that serves the Corpus Christi, TX market. The station broadcasts on Channel 9. The station is owned by Raycom Media. History KNPF signed on Oct. 1, 1982 and was founded by USA Broadcasting. KNPF programmed a general entertainment format consisting of cartoons, vintage off-network sitcoms and dramas, classic movies, westerns and sports events. KNPF was the home for TCU Horned Frogs sporting events. USA Broadcasting sold both KNPF to Jacor Broadcasting in 1985. The station did not change its programming format, aside from adding more programming distributed by Worldvision Enterprises, such as Hanna-Barbera cartoons. In late 1986, KNPF became an affiliate of Fox Broadcasting Company. Ratings rose steadily as the years progress on. In 1993, Jacor Broadcasting sold the station to Wicks Broadcast Group, but they didn't hold it for long as two years later, they sold the station to Sinclair Broadcast Group. Under Sinclair, KNPF finally launched a prime-time newscast. In 1998, the station was sold again, this time to NO SIR GIFTS VENUES. The company began upgrading the station, including getting a news helicopter, upgrading the weather broadcasting, and building the station a new studio. By 2004, KNPF became the no. 1 station in the market. And in 2007, the station was sold again, this time to Calkins Media. On April 11, 2016, Calkins Media announced they would be exiting broadcasting and selling their stations to Raycom Media. The sale was completed on April 30, 2017. Station ID History *This is Television 9, KNPF Corpus Christi. (1982-1986) *South Texas' Fox Station is KNPF in Corpus Christi. (1986-1990) *This is Fox 9, KNPF in Corpus Christi. (1990-1994) *Your Entertainment Leader, Fox 9 KNPF. (1994-1999) *This is KNPF Fox 9, Your News Leader. (1999-2001) *You're Watching Fox 9, KNPF. The Home of Great Entertainment. (2001-2006) *You're Watching KNPF Fox 9, Corpus Christi's Fox affiliate. (2006-2011) *Corpus Christi's Tuned to Fox 9, KNPF (2011-2015) *We Are Fox 9 Corpus Christi. (2015-present) Ownership History *1982-1985: USA Broadcasting, Inc. *1985-1993: Jacor Broadcasting *1993-1995: Wicks Broadcast Group *1995-1998: Sinclair Broadcast Group *1998-2007: NO SIR GIFTS VENUES *2007-2017: Calkins Media *2017-present: Raycom Media Newscast Titles *Fox 9 News (1994-present) Newscast themes *It's All Right Here - Gari Media (1994-1995) *News Station - Gari Media (1995-2007) *Third Coast - Stephen Arnold Music (2007-present) Station Slogans *Your General Entertainment Station (1982-1985) *Your Choice for Movies and More (1985-1988) *Don't Let Fox 9 Weekends Pass You By (1987-1988; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *Watch It For Yourself! (1988-1994) *Fox 9, This is the Year (1988-1990; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *It's on Fox 9 (1990-1992; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *Everybody Knows It's on Fox 9 (1992-1993; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *Fox 9: You're Watching It (1993-1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *It Could Only Happen on Fox 9 (1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *Trusted Coverage Just for You (1994-2000) *Fox 9 is Kickin' It (1994-1995; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *Fox 9, Cool Like Us (1995-1996; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *Non-Stop Fox 9/Fox 9, 14 Years (1996-1997; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *Just One Fox 9 (1997-2000; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Your News and Weather Authority (2000-present) *If It's Really Special, It's on Fox 9 (2000-2002; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *Fox 9 Now (2002-2005; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *So Fox 9 (2008-present; localized version of Fox ad campaign) Logos KNPF 1982.svg|KNPF logo from 1982-1986 KNPF 1990.png|KNPF logo from 1990-1993 KNPF 1993.png|KNPF logo from 1993-1996 KNPF.png|KNPF logo from 1996-2016 Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 9 Category:Corpus Christi Category:Copus Christi Category:Texas Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1982 Category:Raycom Media